In a Thin Film Transistor (TFT)-based display apparatus, a gate driving circuit for driving a gate may be formed on a display panel to form a Gate drive On Array (GOA) panel. The gate driving circuit may comprise a plurality of cascaded shift register units. In a conventional gate driving circuit, an output signal of a next stage of shift register unit is usually used as a reset signal of a current stage of shift register unit, and an output signal of a previous stage of shift register unit is usually used as an input signal of the current stage of shift register unit. An operation of a touch display apparatus, as one of display apparatuses, may comprise a display phase and a touch phase. In the touch phase, shift register units are required to have no gate driving signal output to perform row touch scanning. In the display phase, the shift register units perform normal display driving scanning. In a normal operation of the touch display apparatus, control is required to be performed in the touch phase and the display phase to achieve desired stable signal output.